


Physical Therapy

by rockholmes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Comfort, M/M, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockholmes/pseuds/rockholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector decides to open up about his past life to the current Barian Leader and surprisingly doesn't end up regretting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written as the show was still airing, and we loved platonic Durbe/Vector a whole lot for some reason that didn't really make sense. but anyway take this.

There were three reasons as to why Vector would even consider trusting the Barian Leader with his personal emotions.

The first was that Durbe cared too much about trust in his companions and for some unfathomable reason continued to see Vector as one (And did Vector at least partially feel similarly? He supposed that was another problem for another day).

The second was that Durbe just simply didn't have enough energy to ruin the reputation of a person that he truly could not care less about outside of their undoubted bond and allegiance.

Of course, the third was that he didn't really _have_ a reputation to maintain or to care about maintaining in the first place. He'd done degrading things in the past, but he assumed that those actions would not be held against him due to obvious reasons.

But weakness was not something that could be redeemed, at least not in his eyes, and he needed to get help as soon as possible. His problem? Well, he didn't quite know. All he was sure of was that for a sadistic dictator-esque being, he had quite the peculiar reaction to sharp objects. Something clearly went wrong after his experience in the strange castle with Number 96. He could remember vividly after that encounter that he'd seen an axe in an abandoned warehouse as he was attempting to create a new location for Barian headquarters (one that was much less obvious than the BARian), and he could retain how helpless he'd suddenly felt and how his breathing and heart rate went absolutely haywire for no reason. It made nearly no sense – hell, he'd _seen_ weapons before.

But this was different. It was even different from when he'd reacted to seeing the axe in the castle. He felt completely helpless and he felt as if his heart was going to _burst_ from his chest. And he felt like he was going to faint – no, he _hoped_ he was going to faint, because at least then those feelings would stop.

His first instinct was to demand that his vital signs be checked. Who better to do so than the leader of the Barians?

A panic attack. He'd evidently had what was called a panic attack.

Apparently, this wasn't supposed to be surprising.

Durbe attempted to calmly explain that it made _sense_ , since they'd all recently learned about their past lives as humans. Certain images could trigger certain memories, and according to Vector's previously brutal persona (though, in all fairness, Vector was always brutal), sharp weapons were likely not going over too well in his mind. Durbe couldn't pinpoint the moment that he started to actually care for Vector's problem, but he decidedly blamed it on their connection. In fact, all of the Barians were connected, and quite predictably so. They'd all died under similar circumstances and came back as the same species, so it wasn't all too shocking that they'd be a small bit sympathetic of each other.

Biting at his nails, Vector changed his sitting position for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The bar seemed all but abandoned, the entire room darkened save for a couple of bright lights in the corners of the room. The booming echo seemed to create a painful feeling of silence every time one of them stopped talking even for a moment. Vector wasn't entirely sure of why Durbe insisted that they do this as humans, but he didn't have much of a reason to complain. Without realizing it, he appeared perpetually uncomfortable in any given position he was in as he fidgeted constantly and his irritation seemed to spike without reason at quite literally anything Durbe said.

"How the _hell_ would I get a panic attack?"

"Anxiety." Durbe said simply, as if that explained everything. This seemed to only further anger the other Barian Lord after he recovered from his shock at this revelation. If one could even call it that. Really, even Mizael had experience something similar, as he tended to freeze up any time he saw a dragon statue. But this was clearly much worse and something different entirely. When Durbe realized the expression that Vector was giving him, he continued. "Something you clearly have, judging from your…nervous behavior. It tends to overwhelm a person with uneasiness or fear. Usually not particularly warranted – "

" – you're saying I'm _overreacting_."

He was practically spitting venom at that point, but Durbe remained to not be phased in the slightest, continually spouting off sentence fragments like a condensed psychology book.

"You likely don't have anxiety disorder, but panic attacks can happen to people who simply suffer from anxiety – "

"Stop that, shut up – I'm not _anxious_ – "

" - unlikely that it will develop any further, but you should still attempt to understand why – "

"I already _know_ why! I killed my people - !"

" - or more particularly, why you're so bothered – "

" - and then myself! I can't even say I watched them die. I had them killed. I killed them. I killed _all_ of them!" Contradicting his tone of dread, Vector began maniacally cackling.

It was the near desperation in Vector's voice that made Durbe realize that the emotionally inept Barian wasn't exactly used to talking to people about these sorts of things, nor was he comfortable doing so. The room suddenly went silent.

"Fine, then," Durbe muttered quietly. He understood then the sharp contrast between Vector and the rest of the Barians, at the very least in their past lives. Durbe couldn't exactly comprehend why Vector was so bothered by it, but he could see how utterly disturbed he was despite that. He never took Vector to be one haunted by his past life, but what truly mattered was that he _was_ and that he didn't know how to deal with the emotions that came with it, and Durbe could partially relate. The feelings of companionship were still new to Durbe, after all, and trust was likely a completely new thing to Vector.

 _It wasn't you_ , is what he wanted to say. _You aren't like that anymore._ Except Durbe had no idea if that was true. He just knew that he wanted it to be true. It had to be true. Otherwise, why would Vector be so disturbed by the actions of his past life? Durbe had no idea of how to express this towards him. So, he did what he had learned was a way of expressing affection between companions, something that he'd only recently realized that he saw the other Barian Lord as.

He took Vector in an embrace.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing…?" In spite of the bewildered line of questioning, Vector didn't pull away. His anger sparked in alarm, but he also felt oddly comforted as his breathing regulated. He didn't want to return the gesture out of pride, but he also didn't want the other to let go, so he simply closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Durbe's neck. It didn't even seem superficial. It didn't ignite cruel laughter inside of him like his hugs with Yuma did. Was that what hugs normally felt like? Even if it wasn't, Vector was prepared to take it over any other potentially "real" hug, because it felt damn good and he silently hoped that it wouldn't stop.

But, of course, it did, and he felt thoroughly humiliated for enjoying such an act of affection. But he was able to relax slightly when he realized that Durbe's gaze wasn't one of judgment. In fact, it was almost one of curiosity and fascination. "I see. You seem to have calmed down. I suppose that could be the solution. We will have to try that again to make sure. Come see me the next time something like that happens."

Vector wasn't sure whether to yell or to sigh in relief.


End file.
